Italy's surprise for Germany
by countjinkers
Summary: i am rubbish with summaries but i guess i will have to show you i can write here! Germany and Italy are in a little pickle what will happen?


Germany walked into the room look around and asked Japan "you haven't seen Italy have you" Japan shakes his head with a little sigh and says  
"not recently but he told me to play you some thing." with a little blush he goes over to the computer and plays a message from Italy as the message goes on Germany's eyes grow wider he looks at Japan with a confused look and looks back.

Italy's message comes to its end Japan leans and turns of the computer and says "he's waiting for you at the river bed." Germany is still trying to father out what's going on .. he's forgotten valentines day and Italy's birthday and thought Italy would be angry

he hesitates before heading down to the river bed mumbling to himself "I cant stop blushing every one will think I'm going soft .. b-" he cuts himself from saying it stops and shakes his head "I'm starting to wonder weather this is a good idea" he looks at the ground looks up and walks on trying not to think to much of it .. he cant help it what if he's thrown in the river .. what if Italy's really angry at him .. "no .. I doubt he will" he yells at him self and really wants to find out so he begins to run along the river bed until he see's Italy then he stops.

"I must calm down!" he mutters and takes a deep breath walking to Italy still blushing and wondering. Italy notices him and with a smile greets him with "I was beginning to think you weren't coming" and a smile that made Germany's heart pound he couldn't spit out he what he wanted to say so blushed and smiled back.

"its okay Germany" Italy sweetly chanted "I couldn't hurt you even if I was angry at you" Germany thinking "its as if he reads minds" he looked at Italy thought about his chosen words looked to the river blushing a lot more and says "I-I'm sorry I'm so late I wa-" Italy cuts him of with a cute little giggle "you should stop stressing its okay really i don't mind your here now .. do you know your cute when you blush ~ " Germany looks almost surprised and he mutters "w-what do you mean?" Italy gazes to the water and says "you came just in time for the sunset .. you didn't forget this time that's all that matters" they sit down and Germany places his hand on Italy's with a sigh "your birthdays close isn't it?" Italy looks at him and kisses his cheek "yours is first" Italy leans on Germany with a smile "I thought you'd like the surprise I left you" Germany leans on Italy with a smile "yes I was surprised you did very well" Italy looks at Germany's hand then smiles slightly.

Italy begins to blush "i though you would have been to busy and you ... you weren't coming at all" Germany moves his hand and puts it round Italy's waste "your to cute to leave" there was a long silence Italy was wondering of the words Germany said he closes his eyes and blushes,

"do you really think I'm cute?" Italy asked him as Germany chuckled "I couldn't lie to you Italy your adorable" Germany smiles and Italy hugs him tightly "I LOVE YOU!" he shouts into Germany's chest, Germany smiles "if you love me tell it to my face because I want to tell you something to" Italy looks up to him whispers "I love you" Germany goes over to Italy's ear and whispers "I love you to" Italy looks surprised then smiles.

it seem to last forever till the sun went down but they were enjoying each others company they say watching the wild life "how different they look" Germany smiles as Italy hits him softly "that's just you I watch them every night then look at the stars" he points to the sky and smiles "look there's a bunny" Germany looks up and points out "the big dipper look and irians belt and a loin" Italy laughs then it begins to cool.

"I'm chilled to the bone!" Italy says shivering. Germany takes of his jacket and raps it around Italy "here I'm to hot any way" of course he was lying he was cold himself but didn't want Italy to get too cold and didn't want him to know he was leaving soon so smiled on making sure he didn't tell him just yet.

that's why he was looking for him.

he didn't want to ruin a perfect night, he was waiting for the right moment. "its getting late Italy maybe we should get home to bed" he smiles and Italy nods.

Germany looked a little bit of that day so Italy kisses him making him blush and Italy smiles as he looks at Germany with wide eyes  
"what was that for" Germany says with the most soothing voice he can muster  
"you looked a little out of it are you mad at me" Italy explains the best way he can Germany looks shocked at what Italy asked him he looks at him with a pondered look  
"i thought you would be mad at me"

Italy pulled Germany's head down, because he was to tall, and kissed him closing his eyes Germany didnt know weather to pull away or kiss back

eventually he was finally able to put a kiss in closing his eyes as Italy pulls away Germany finally smiles. "you sure your a virgin Italy, your a great kisses" he says with a smirk, Italy blushes trying not to yell  
"Lud..Germany!" he suddenly remembers that he doesn't like his name all to much "please don't announce it out in public!" Germany laughs at Italy's reply  
"i am sorry lets head back it looks like its going to rain" Germany says as he takes Italy's hand, Italy blushes as they walk hand in hand.

Germany looks down "I...Italy i have something to tell you .. its not easy" Italy looks up at his face, he looks like his about to burst into tears as he goes "i will be leaving soon .. i wanted to spend my last night with you and it was perfect" Italy looks sad  
"how long will you be gone? .. can i not come with you .. i love you Ludwig i dont want to lose you ..ever!" Italy said furiously "don't leave me Ludwig! i can't live with out you" he carries on Germany almost in tears then has an idea  
"Italy did you just ask to come with me? .. thats a great idea come with me!" he says wiping Italy's tears away.

Italy's eyes gleamed with joy as Germany tried his very best to smile a tear was still trickling down his face, Italy then moved his hands to Germany's face making him smile as Italy went to Germany's face he whispered 'Germany i have a present and its all for you' Germany thought it was a kiss but still followed Italy's movements so he didn't look funny. as he got dragged down the dirt path he had run down but an hour ago he began to wonder what it was.

when they got inside japan was asleep on the sofa so the snook past him, not to wake him,they got to Italy's room as Germany had to wait out side the door, he took the privilege to look at the paintings 'huh? .. how can i remember these so clearly yet i've never been here in my life?'germany closes his eyes and see's him self in a smallish body and see's chibihetalia 'hey' he say's but he is unheard little did he know his real self had passed out when he closed his eyes

'Germany?' he heard but couldn't open his eyes or speak, he could only just move to breath 'Germany cant you hear me .. squeeze my hand if you under stand me' it was said distinctly as if something was really bothering them, Germany thought he would try and squeeze the hand as he did he heard screams of joy from a known voice he thought to himself "i know that voice why cant i move to him .. oh Italy how did this happen?" Germany still hardly moving and just about breathing was able to spit out 'I-italy .. that ... you?' Italy was more than happy as his Germany had returned to him 'GERMANY' Italy yelled with much glee 'YOUR BACK!' Germany didn't know what happened or how he got there he still couldn't open his eyes let alone sit up.

as he regained the right breathing pattern he was able to just open he's eye's. 'what had happened to me then? who was it i saw?' he began to question in his head 'yes I am here Italy... sorry about that' the truth was he had exhausted himself a lot and fainted due to his body not being able to keep up with him though he didn't know that as Italy did, Italy was to happy to move at this moment and had tears of joy

he was in shock that he was in hospital 'Italy how long have you been there? you must be tired..' he said to Italy as he was trying to sit up, Italy rapped his arms around Germany 'I've missed you so much Germany' Italy whispered in Germany's ear as he was smiling slightly.

taly pulled back from Germany 'here' he handed him his gift and smiled sweetly Germany took it and smiled thinking to him self 'I wonder what the hell that was, I don't think I'm ill' he looked to Italy and noticed him falling to sleep 'Italy why don't you go to sleep, I will open this when you wake up' he wiped the sleep out of Italy's eye and smiled.

Italy yawned spitting out sleepily 'but I'm not sleepy ... not that much anyway, I'm more worried about your lack of sleep'

Germany knew Italy was really tired so chuckled and but the gift on the chest of draws next to him 'but Italy I'm not stupid, haha lie down it wont kill you, I don't bite' he said in a joking manner. Italy couldn't help but giggle 'I know you don't bite, not me anyway, hehe' Italy giggled in his joking manner Germany sat back up straight smiling back to Italy but then wondered Italy looked at him 'is there something wrong?' Germany looked at him and said 'you know, I think you should start calling me Ludwig, we have been going out long enough Ferishiano'

It had been so long since some one other than Romano called him that so he was surprised to hear Germany, of all people, call him Ferishiāno 'but Ger- Ludwig ... I guess it does sound better' he said with joy so Germany smiled 'Ferishiāno how long have I been in here? the hospital that is' Italy tilted his head thinking 'I'm not that sure only a view hours maybe more, you got me very worried for that moment, Ludwig, you have to rest up more than you do'

Germany didn't know what to say and still didn't know what caused him to pass out like he did, he had put it down to he was ill or something else 'what do you mean? Do you know what happened?' Italy then began to laugh and Germany wondered what happened to him but smiled at Italy none the less

'Ludwig, you exhausted your self' Italy said smiling cutely at Germany. Italy was becoming tired and looked at Germany with sleepy eyes and a blushie face 'is it ok if I stay here, with you?' Germany smiled 'I was just about to ask you the same question' Italy lay next to Germany cuddling up 'ti amo' Italy mumbled as he was falling to sleep 'Ich liebe dich bis' Germany stated stroking Italy's hair.


End file.
